A Very Sirius Toast
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [At this moment in time Sirius Black was standing on the stage beginning his toast to the newlyweds.] At the reception for Lily and James wedding Sirius gives a very long toast. LJ One Shot T for Language


Lily and James Potter were newlyweds presently enjoying their reception; it was decked in white roses, Lily's favorite flower, and had an ivory theme otherwise. At this moment in time Sirius Black was standing on the stage beginning his toast to the newlyweds.

"Well, I'm going to warn you that this is a long speech, so get ready ladies and gents." He chuckled. "Now, I'm going to start off with this simple statement; These two getting married is a mind blowing shock to me.

"I'm not saying that the thought of Lily and James getting married was so far off that it was almost impossible… never mind, that's exactly what I'm going to tell you.

"Now, what you have to understand is that Lily and James have an interesting relationship. They fight a lot, but you know that they love each other. They are polar opposites, but opposites attract, so no big deal. But the one thing making this so impossible to believe is that all through school if their was one sure thing that everyone knew it was that Lily Evans would say no to James Potter's proposal to go on a date. It was how life was.

"So you can imagine our surprise when she said yes.

"Whoa, we're getting ahead of ourselves there, to truly understand how unexplainably strange the fact that these two people got married is, you have to know the whole story. And that's exactly what I'm here to tell you."

Lily and James laughed from their spots.

"I told you it would be long." Sirius warned them with a grin. "Anyways, It all started in the fall of fourth year…

---

"_I'm pretty sure if McGonnagal hadn't come and stopped me he would've wet his trousers." James chocked out, laughing the entire time._

_I tried to hold back my laughter to complete a sentence. "That was the funniest…" I couldn't even finish. I continued to walk down the hall water leaking from my eyes, when I suddenly noticed that James was no longer walking with me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowed my laughter. "James..?" I turned around to see him standing still perfectly calm… you wouldn't even know he had been laughing his arse off only moments ago._

_I walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. "James!"_

_He nodded to the field just outside where four or five girls had decided to sit down and chatter, or whatever girls do. "Who is she?" he asked._

"_Which one?" I questioned, there were a lot of them._

_James looked like he was in a daze. "The one with the shimmering red hair and the sparkling green eyes…."_

"_Look who's become a poet." I muttered and scanned the group of girls for the red head. "Lily Evans." I answered._

_He looked at me surprised by my answer, obviously, "What? No, that can't be Evans. She is radiant and Evans… Evans is the annoying short kid with the bright orange hair."_

"_You might want to stop insulting her because that's the _radiant_ girl that you're talking about." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Now come on, we don't have time to drool over girls!"_

_James nodded slightly. "Yeah okay… I guess…" _

---

"And that was that. He was "in love" as he called it, but we all know that at that point he just thought she was hot… the similes about her green eyes and red hair did get pesky. What was one of them? Her hair red like the sun or something… wait, no, that doesn't work."

James turned noticeably red at the mention of this and mumbled. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Whatever it was he'd always say it or compare her to a rose. I swear, it was like he became Romeo… and I've got to say by the end I wanted to strangle him. So I may have done some damage to _attempt_ to end the fascinating.

"Remember, I did say ATTEMPT.

---

_Lilly Evans was not amused. She stood covered in a sticky substance with deep purple skin and vibrant orange clothing and hair. The sticky substance had her unable to move and with various piece of garbage and plants stuck to her._

_I, on the other hand, couldn't have been more amused unless Snivellus stood in her place. Evans had gotten what had been coming to her and there was no doubt about that. All of the "Don't do that!" and the "Why would you do something like that?" had fallen gone back in her face. This is why they did stuff like that, to get back at goody-two-shoes and Slytherin's. It's what the Marauders were all about._

_Even the love struck head-over-heels in love, James Potter couldn't avoid a good pranking experience and he looked like he was enjoying it. So needless to say; it was a good idea._

"_Potter!" Evans screeched angrily._

_I grinned as my best mate cringed from her shrill voice._

"_What?!" He snapped still cringing. "You had it coming."_

"_Had it coming?!" She yelled, "What did I ever do to you?"_

_That's when I stepped in leaning on my slightly shorter friends shoulder. "Let's start off with telling us not to prank ever again and informing McGonnagal about our little adventure with Snivellus."_

"_It was fair to him." She hissed angrily through her teeth._

_I shrugged. "Who cares if it was fair to him? Nobody cares about him anyways."_

_She glared at me with venom in her eyes, I know you've heard the saying before, but if glares could shoot daggers I would be dead… I think that's how it goes anyways. Whatever, if she could shoot daggers from her eyes they would've hit me all over a million times. I really don't understand why she got so mad, what I said was only the truth._

"_You are such an arrogant little Bastard!" She screeched._

_Only a second after it was said a cold snap from down the hall came; "Miss Evans, don't let me ever here that word coming from your mouth again or I will wash it out." I turned to watch Professor McGonnagal approach with a small boy in second year called Timothy trying to hide behind her. "Thank-you for telling me about this Timothy."_

_I glared at the boy; he shied away from my sight. Well, we all know who the next victim is now. Good Luck Timmy. I turned to face McGonnagal trying to look innocent even though I knew it was pointless. She would send us all to detention; I began to wonder if I would ever see the light of day again._

_McGonnagal did indeed punish us and we earned ourselves two evenings scrubbing the dungeons floors. But after Evans was free of the sticky substance and the color changing spell was taken off, she gave me a look a pure hatred then turned to give James the exact same one. And when I turned to see how my mate was taking this, I saw a look of pure hatred on his face pointing in the direction of Lily Evans._

_Suddenly that week's worth of detention didn't look so bad, it was worth it._

---

"Let me just say that it didn't really work. Yeah, it was my idea to prank Lily and I have to say it was pretty funny. But those pure looks of hatred… yeah, I guess I was off by a bit because by the end of the day James was "in love" with Lily all over again.

"Maybe she had a look of pure hatred but I think James was just annoyed.

"So life continued as it was, we pranked, and James admired Lily from afar. It was a way of life by the end of fourth year.

"Then fifth year, now that was an entirely different story. James asked Lily out, well it was a disaster to say the least. A big huge mess where Lily said no, it was a remarkable moment in time; when Lily first said no to James. It should be marked in the history books… unfortunately I don't think historians really care about Lily and James…

---

"_I say that we do something bad… something worse than bad…" I muttered trying to think of how to torture Snivellus today._

"_So…" Remus prompted. "What's worse than bad?"_

_Peter looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know…"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could turn him into a box or something."_

"_I think that's a little to advanced." Remus informed me. Always the reasonable one he is, telling me when something is plausible and when I should just give up._

_I simply grinned at him. "Nothing's too advanced for us. Right James?" I turned to my best mate. "James?" He wasn't there I glanced around. There he was, walking over to Evans. What was he doing?_

"_What is he doing?" Peter voiced my words._

_I shrugged, but Remus answered with a slight grimace. "He's asking Lily on a date."_

"_What?!" I hissed. "He can't do that! It's Evans! EVANS!"_

"_I know." Answered Remus and continued with a sigh. "We're all worried, but I think for different reasons."_

"_I'm not worried." Peter answered with a content look on his face. "Whatever happens happens. He was going to ask her out sometime anyways."_

_I glared at the red-haired witch. "Not on my watch." I took off down the hall, my head pounding and feet slapping against the hard floor as I got closer I heard the voices._

"_Anyways, I was just wondering Evans if maybe sometime you would like to go ou"- I heard my mates voice, ringing in my ears._

_I leapt up bellowing "NO!" and soon collided with his side knocking him to the ground._

"_Oof." Was heard from James as he made contact with the floor. He then looked at me with a strange expression and hissed; "We're talking about this later."_

_I just gave him a serious look saying; "Don't ask her!"_

_He sighed and replied; "I already did."_

_We both looked over to see Evans with an annoyed look. "Oh, can I talk now?" She asked with bored expression. "Good. No, I will never go out with you Potter. I could never date someone as shallow and conceited as you!" She then turned on her heel and stormed off in a hurry._

_I looked over at James and patted his shoulder. "Sorry mate."_

---

"Lily turned James down for the first time and left him to consider what he was doing wrong. So he decided to try a huge amount of different tactics to ask her out.

"He had tried to romance her by sending a hundred roses on Valentines Day, she simply sent them back with a note that told him a variety of terrible things he should do. He then attempted the bad boy routine and cornered her and started talking _dirty_. I thought he sounded like an idiot and so did she apparently. She took out her wand sent him flying back twenty feet until he hit a wall and told him to bugger off. But that didn't dampen Jamsies spirits! He tried getting her friends to convince her that he was a good guy, he tried starting a nice conversation with her (It always ended in screaming matches), he tried to be a good student, he tried to get her to worry about him by getting hit by a bludger at Quidditch Practice (She didn't care, didn't even hear about it), he tried showing off his skills at the Quidditch Match after that (We lost that game thanks to the great idiot), and finally at the end of the year he tried to blackmail her into going out with him. She told him that dating the Giant Squid would be better than dating him… or something like that."

Lily grinned at the memory of this and James sighed.

"So, fifth year was not a good year for James, he spent the entire time being humiliated beyond belief and our Lils kept telling him so.

"Sixth year is when a real change started taking place. At that point I was positive that Lily would always turn down James and that I had nothing to worry about anymore. Well, I was wrong.

"James came up with this new plan where he would stop pranking and teasing and basically he stopped being a Marauder. This was a depressing time for me, and it got especially worse when Lily started to notice that James wasn't being a real prat anymore.

---

_I was reading a particularly boring book on Potions because Slugghorn wanted me too write an foot long essay about some potion that I really didn't care about, it was incredibly dull and I just wanted some excuse to stop reading it. _

_That's when Lily came and sat down in front of me. "Black."_

_I looked up at her and put my book down. "Evans."_

_"I have a bit of a dilemma." She said with an annoyed look, I was sure that she didn't want to be here._

_"What's the problem Evans, and why on earth are you bringing it to me?" I asked her with a pompous grin/_

_She clenched her teeth. "I want to know what is going on with Potter."_

_"Why do you think what's going on with James is any of your business?" Sirius asked._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Because he's being nice and not… annoying. What is he playing at?"_

_Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I don't like getting involved in his escapades of getting you to go out with him." He sighed. "It would just be embarrassing. Plus, I don't particularly want him to date you."_

_"Just tell me Black!" Lily snapped._

_I grinned. "No idea Evans. All I know is that the bloke is bloody in love with you or something."_

_Lily's eyes widened. "In love? With Me?"_

_I nodded. "What are you stupid enough to think that he's been chasing after you for two years because he wanted to have a laugh?"_

_Lily nodded with a surprised look on her face._

_"Wow, you're stupider than I thought." Sirius said with a shrug. "Who knew."_

_"I can't believe it." Lily said and smiled. "Maybe I should give him a bit of a chance…" She then walked out in a bit of a daze._

_It all came to me the moment she left and a mentally and physically smacked myself._

---

"So, Lily and James didn't start going out yet… they weren't at that point. Well, Lily wasn't at least. So, James and her became friends and they hung out all year, learning things about each other and becoming great friends. Lily began to develop feelings beyond friendship for James, and as for myself, Pete and Remmy… James hung out with us a bit, but I couldn't help but feel that we were drifting apart."

James frowned at this remembering how they had started to drift apart in that time.

"Then Snape came across me all alone and began telling me that James wasn't going to be my friend, that he'd found someone else to be his best friend. He provoked me until I snapped and I felt so much fury that I tricked him into going to the shrieking shack with Remus as a werewolf. In the end James saved him and he didn't even talk to me. He gave me a look that was filled with fury, anger, and a bit of betrayal. I thought I could never be more ashamed of myself, until Remus woke up and his eyes were filled with betrayal every time he looked at me." Sirius shook his head. "Nothing I've ever seen was worse than that."

"They isolated me and for nearly a month I was alone, with no friends and no one who cared. In those three months I had never hated anyone as much as I hated Lily Evans, well, that's who I blamed it all on.

"But when Lily was the one who came to me after the long month of isolation it changed.

---

_I sat alone, staring off into the dark, watching the Forbidden Forests trees sway in the spring winds. I watched the stars and the lit up the sky. I sat in the Astronomy Tower, on the ledge of the window. _

I turned at the sound of the trapdoor opening and turned to see Lily Evans coming through it. I glared at her with all the hatred I could, but I didn't turn out that great as my hate for her was fading as she was actually here and without James.

"Evans." I greeted her with a slight nod.

She sat down beside me on the edge of the window. "Hi Sirius." She said and smiled at me.

I began stared out at the grounds. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to talk to you." She answered and looked down at her fidgeting hands. "James told me what you did."

I felt anger boil up in me directed towards James for telling Lily something like that.

_"It's probably something you didn't really want me to know… but he needed to talk to someone about it. Remus and Peter don't like to get on the topic." She sighed. "He's really hurting Sirius." _

I looked over at her.

"He loves you Sirius." She said, "You're like family to him and losing you is killing him." She took a deep breath. "You probably hate me right now."

_"No." I answered with a shake of my head. "You haven't done anything wrong… you're just trying to help out a friend." _

Lily smiled and took my hand. "Two friends."

I smiled back at her. "Two friends."

---

"After Lily came and talked to me I went and us Marauders had a very long talk and eventually all came out friends again. Lily became a good friend of mine over the remainder of the year and I soon figured out that she wasn't completely against our pranking just when it was completely cruel and nothing about it was funny. She was surprised we didn't know that.

"All I have to say is that you could've made it a bit more obvious darling!"

Lily laughed at this part.

"I knew that would make you chuckle." Sirius commented with a wink. "So, sixth years events were pretty boring after that so, I'll spare you details. What you need to know is that in seventh year the most unexplainably shocking event took place. James asked Lily out, and she said yes.

---

_I entered the common room with a slight frown on my face as Peter explained to that he was craving a donut. It was making me want one. I looked over and saw James shifting around as he was saying something to Lily. _

_Well, being the curious person I am, I had to know what was going on and snuck closer to hear the conversation._

_"Lily, I think you're beautiful and smart. You've got a sharp tongue and you certainly have good morals… I think you're perfect and I know that you have always turned me down, but I've put a lot of effort into showing you that I'm not the same pompous prat I was before." James said with a nervous look._

_I sighed, he was going for it again… but Lily didn't look very upset, she was smiling at him._

_Her smile seemed to give James more confidence. "I'm going to ask you this last time Lily, and if you turn me down I promise that I will never bother you again." He took a deep breath, and so did I. "Will you go out with me?"_

_I turned to watch Lily, she had a smile on her face and her eyes were shining. She grabbed his hand._

_"Yes." She answered._

_My jaw dropped and I fell out of the chair I'd been sitting in, and hit my head._

---

"I fainted quite quickly after that and unfortunately had a terrible headache when I woke up. Partly because I'd hit my head and partly because of James girlish squeals of joy."

James flushed a light pink. "I wasn't squealing." He countered.

"Sure James, Sure…" Sirius said while rolling his eyes. "Well, James and Lily went out on a date and what can I say… they never broke up and thought the occasional argument came between them, nothing broke them apart. I remember that I was so depressed after graduation when James bailed on living with us to go live with Lily. That was upsetting.

"Although it wasn't too bad, they moved in down the hall from me, still are there, so I can just go in and take their food if I didn't want to buy any myself.

"I'm getting off topic though, I'm talking about these lovebirds who, I'm sure, are thinking 'Merlin Sirius, just end it already!' And the end is soon, so don't fret you little heads over it. I'm almost there.

"They were a good couple and very much in love. Nearly a year after living together James proposed and a year after that… well, here we are." Sirius grinned at the two of them. "So, here is the ending of my speech."

He took a deep breath.

"You two have gone through your ups and downs, and I've been there for all of them right from the beginning, and it's been a very bumpy road to where you are now… but I can't think of two other people who could have made it this far."

He raised his wine glass and everyone copied his movement. "I love you both very much and I wish you plenty of happy years of marriage. To the happy couple!" He then took a drink, everyone followed his motion again.

Sirius stepped down from the stage and sat down next to James in his respective spot at the table.

"Nice speech." James said.

Sirius grinned at his best friend. "I thought so."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been writing a lot of Ginny/Draco lately and I miss writing about the Marauders and Lily/James… I used to write it all the time and now it's just kind of… not happening. I guess this could be a part of my _Get Away From Ginny/Draco Writing for a While_ Fanfiction. 

Anyhow, Sirius is such a cool character and I really had fun writing my favorite Canon Ship from his perspective. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never

P.S. I know, the titles pun is bad, but I just had to.


End file.
